Family Reunion
by Atuere
Summary: What if England and France had a third child? What if that child was human? This is that story. FACE family based. A few OC's. Enjoy!


Summary: What if England and France had a third child but she was human? This is that story.

-Chapter 1-

England sat in his study holding a book he was supposed to be reading. He has started reading it only to once again become consumed with these thoughts again. You see, eighteen years ago, he and France had a third child. Unlike America and Canada she was born human, as there was nowhere left for a new nation.

-Eighteen Years Ago-  
"Francis I don't know about this." The green eyed man said for about the millionth time. He was absently staring out the window at the view of Paris, while worriedly rubbing circles on his growing belly. France came up behind his love wrapping his arms around England's waist, placing his own hands on the small baby bump.  
"What do you mean, mon cher?"  
"I mean, clearly the baby is going to be human. Unless there is a civil war somewhere in the next nine months."  
France turned England around to look at his face.  
"And what is so bad about having a human child? It's not like we can't take care of her."  
"Her?"  
"I just have a feeling~." England sighed at his optimism. He worried so much about 'her' future.  
"I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is... The life of a nation is very hectic sometimes. What if we get into another war? How would it be right to throw a child into that? A human child! I think it should be raised, maybe, by a human family."  
France grew more and more sad as the conversation went on. To know his beloved husband wanted to give away there child. He couldn't even begin to understands. All he could do was try to convince England otherwise, and if that didn't work, just be supportive of his partner's wishes.

-Present Day-  
England had left his study, giving up on reading, and started aimlessly wondering the house. His thoughts kept him preoccupied until he noticed what room he'd ended up in. The nursery that France had insisted on making. Decorated with pink flowers and clouds. One if France's attempts at convincing him to keep their baby.  
'That was so long ago' He thought as looked around the small room. 'It's two weeks until her eighteenth birthday. I can legally go see her then. But will she want to see me?'  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice France come in the room.  
"Mon cher, what are you doing in here? Wait are you crying?"  
"No! You bloody frog, why would I be crying?" He said hastily whipping his green eyes.  
"Why don't you come with me." France said as he gently pulled England from the room and guided him to the small dinning room table.  
France busied himself in the kitchen making some earl grey tea for his love. When he returned he placed the cup in front of England, trying to make eye contact.  
"It's her birthday soon. Is that what's upsetting you?"  
England still refused to look up as he sipped on his tea.  
"Yes, it is. According to America's adoption system, at eighteen the birth parents are allowed to see the child. I want to go see her, but what if she doesn't want to see us?"  
"Well then, we will just have to deal with that when it comes up."  
England did look up at that with surprise written all over his face.  
"What? Did you really think I would let you go to America without me, mon cher?"  
"Well, no, I guess not. But we should go now. It will take a while to find her."

-Later in America-  
"Hey dudes! It was totally cool of you to visit me!"  
"We didn't come for you, you git." England said angrily pushing past America.  
"Did you happen to find any information on where she is?" France asked.  
"If coarse, dude. I never lost track of her. The hero will always protect his little sister!"  
"Then where is she, you bloody git?"  
"Um... You see, she's a little hard to get to right now."  
The Englishman was about to choke America right now. Why couldn't he just give a strait answer? France sensed his uneasiness and spoke for him.  
"Where is she, Alfred?"  
"On a concert tour. She's in an alternative rock band called Scarlet Rayne." America pulled three badges from his pocket that read 'Scarlet Rayne VIP Pass'.  
"Her last show is on her birthday. Funny, huh?"  
Now that England calmed a bit, he could speak to America.  
"Can we at least get to our hotel instead of just standing in the middle of the airport?" He said as he started following the signs that read 'Exit'.

-On a Tour Bus Somewhere in NY-  
"Hey, Ashley, wake up. We're almost there."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." The blonde girl said as she climbed out of her bunk. She went to the mirror in the small bathroom to check the sleep damage to her hair. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. The blonde strands at least manageable today. She flattened it out a bit then started applying some makeup. The dark black liner made her already striking green eyes stand out more. After putting on some mascara and lipgloss she grabbed some clothes to change.  
"Finally. I thought you died in that bathroom." Said the petite black girl sitting at the table.  
"Whatever, Kendra. Beauty takes time." She said as she straitened her shirt. "Who's driving?"  
"Brian. He said we are almost to the hotel. Khara is still sleeping. I was planning on sitting on her soon."  
Smiling Ashley went to the front of the bus where, sure enough, Brian was there driving.  
"How's it going?"  
"I'm tired as hell, but we're almost to the hotel. Is Khara up yet?"  
"Of coarse not. It wouldn't be her if she was. We're going to wake her up now, though." Ashley smiled very creepily.  
"Don't break my girlfriend, please."  
"No promises." She patted his shoulder and walked back to the beds.  
Two unison screams of 'wake up' followed by the thud of someone falling out of a bed sounded through the bus.  
"Ouch! Seriously guys? You suck. Brian! How could you laugh at this?"  
"All in good fun, khar-bear. We have arrived at the hotel now. You can go back to sleep in there."  
They parked their bus and was escorted into the Hyatt by their security.

The lobby was very inviting with plants and sitting areas. Brian was checking the group in as the three girls unloaded their luggage. The room wasn't ready yet as they had arrived early so the group decided to sit in the lounge area by the door.

"So it's the last day of the tour coming up. You going to do anything special?" Brian asked Ashley.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll throw my jacket into the crowd or something."

Kendra came back from the small cafe with some coffees then. "I'm going to give out my scarf, you know, the red one. What about you, Brian?"

As they continued to make plans of their final concert a group of men came into the hotel lobby.

"You git, we should have been here an hour ago. How can you get lost in the city you live in?" Said a British accented voice.

"Relax, dude. We made it right? Just go check in. The hero will get the bags!" Said one of the other men.

As he turned back to the door, he glanced over at the group sitting in the lounge and noticed the blonde girl. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he quickly walked away before he was caught staring. 'That was her. That was Ashley. What do I do? Should I talk to her? No, she would probably just get freaked out.'

However Ashley did notice the man staring, but before she could think much about it, the lady from behind the desk alerted them that their rooms were ready.

Ashley and Kendra began gathering bags again as Brian attempted to wake up Khara, who had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down. They took the elevator to the third floor and used the key card to unlock room 305. It was one of those rooms that joined two hotel rooms with a door inside. One for Ashley and Kendra and the other for Brian and Khara.

"Alright guys, we are scheduled to see the performance area tomorrow at noon and we can rehearse there a few times. And then Saturday we do this thing!" Ashley said as the group settled in to the shared living room.

"Yeah, whatever." Khara said, heading to one of the bedrooms. "I'm going back to sleep."

A/N: This is my first fanfiction inspired from a conversation with a friend. I don't have a beta-reader yet and I would love to get feedback. Just please don't be rude about it. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want more.


End file.
